nagasaretefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sinuka Shadou
Willkommen! Hi Sinuka Shadou - wir freuen uns, dass Nagasarete Airanto Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel hey kennst du mich noch XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:12, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) und weißt du schon, wie du anfangen willst?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:16, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) naja wikis zu löschen ist leider nicht in meiner Macht kann du mir das wiki kurz zeigen? Übrigens ich werde mal in den Nächsten Tagen hier einpaar Sachen überarbeiten (z.B mach ich steckbriefe usw.). Es wäre nett, wenn du mir Adminrechte (oder Bürokratenrechte wenn du mir traust=D)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:19, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) also da ist doch ein Text bei was Nagasarete Airantou: ist der text richtig? Wenn ja können wir den Text hier auf der Hauptseite eintragen. So hättest du ein Text auf der HS[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:25, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hier du schreibst da DarkPain14 und dann kommt unten eine Liste mit Admin, Bürokrat und Rollback. Admin können benutzer sperren und seiten schützen. Bürokraten können andere benutzer zu admins machen. Du kannst einen Bürokraten nicht löschen (also nur leuten geben, die denen du vertraust)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:28, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ok ich mach mal auch eine (kleine) Pause[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:34, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) danke das du geschrieben hast. Ich hab das Wiki nicht mehr gefunden. Du musst auf deiner Benutzerseite auf Narutopedia den Link einbauen sonst findest du es nicht so wie ich wieder und keiner bekommt was von dem Wiki mit. Ich füg es mal kurz auf meiner Benutzerseite auch Narutopedia ein[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:43, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Anime Hii Sinuka Shadou ich hab auch zufällig etwas von deinem wiki erfahren. Ich wollt dich mal fragen wo man den Anime Nagasarete Airanto sehen kann da ich von ihm noch nichts gehört hab? gruß Pain88 Dissi 19:50, 5.Mär. 2011 Hi erstmal dank dir werds mir auf jedenfall mal anschauen. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt kann ich euch ein bischen helfen. Nur mit Tabellen kenn ich mich auch nicht so aus.gruß Pain88 Dissi 20:01, 5.Mär. 2011 WOW "alter" du bist aber echt schnell. Hab einpaar Stunden nicht kontroliert, und schon hast du soviele Bearbeitungen gemacht. Hast echt Talent und wie es aussieht echt viel Zeit XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 21:22, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) naja, wenn man sich überlegt, dass du am Anfang wenig Erfahrung hattest und jetzt so richtig durchstartest ist eine Freude für mich, da ich dir i-wie was "beigebracht" habe XD (scherz)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 21:28, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Heutige Bearbeitungen Hiii Sinuka ich hab die ne Kategorie Orte angelegt und paar Aussbesserungen am Text und en bißchen auf RF gemacht und ein paar verlinkungen. Hab mir heut en Video von Nagasarete eingesaugt. Echt nicht übel gemacht. Vorallem hat mir Suzus Naivität gefallen als sie Ikuto angeschaut hat und meinte das er wie sie aussieht nur das seine Brust so flach sei *schmunzel grins* zum Glück für sie hat die alte Frau eine weitere Untersuchung verhindert. ich hab bei einigen Artikeln so en br style dingsda eingefügt ist für en Absatz im Text net das de dich wunderst. Ich hab bei meinem Profil unter Code Schnipsel die Teile aufgeführt. Wenn de was brauchst kopierst dirs runter. Kann leider erst wieder Abends on sein tschüß Pain88 Dissi 02:14, 7.Mär. 2011 was meinst du mit "ein neues Wiki ist im Anmarsch"?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:08, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Namen kannst du aber schon erwehnen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:20, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________ ACHTUNG ACHTUNG! Hey Leute, SINUKA IST WIEDER DA! Nachdem mein PC einen fetten Trojaner abbekommen hat, bin ich wieder am Start und werde mich wieder um meine lieben Wiki´s kümmern. Ausserdem musste ich mich erstmal schulisch wieder "austoben" und habe in der nächsten Woche Ferien. (Und ich hatte kurz mein Passwort für meinen Nick vergessen. >.<) Sorry, dass ich so lange weg war. *Komenasai + Verbeugung* Aber jetzt geht es wieder hoch her (mehr oder weniger ^^). Also, nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst, wenn ihr euch gefragt habt, wo ich war. Gruß eure Sinuka. 19:03, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC)